Pyro/Shadow757
Under Construction Light My Fire: • Immune to Burning and Pyrophoric • Removes Burning and Pyrophoric from allies generating one stack of Pyro Potential • Takes greatly reduced damage from fire or energy attacks • Gains one stack of Pyro Potential each round and when there's a nearby fire attack Pyromania: • Chance to pre-counter attacks made by Burning enemies • Chance to control enemy's fire attack to make it hit the attacker or their ally |bio = Born in Sydney, Australia, Pyro is a mutant who possesses the power to psionically control fire and flame, though not generate it. He wears a flame thrower on his back to provide the flame which he then takes control of. His ability to manipulate flame emerged in his teens, but he was unable to find a practical use for it. After years of working in Southeast Asia as a journalist and novelist, Pyro met the mutant Mystique, who later recruited him to the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants as a professional criminal and subversive. }} Burning Melt Armor Pyro Potential • Increases Attack by 5% • Stacks up to 5 times |name2 = Pyrokinesis |stamina2 = 30% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 98%/8% |type2 = Ranged Fire |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |effects2 = Hold Up Incapacitation |Multi-Function Level 6 = 5 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name3a = Art of Fire |image3a = |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |effects3a = Multi-Function |Text3a = I'm an artist... |name3b = Fists of Fire |stamina3b = 5% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = 3 |hitcrit3b = 90%/10% |type3b = Melee Fire |cooldown3b = 1 Round |effects3b = Some Potential Needed... • Requires and consumes 1 stack of Pyro Potential True Strike Disabled Pressure Points |name3c = Fire Sword |stamina3c = 10% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 90%/10% |type3c = Ranged Fire Slashing |cooldown3c = 1 Round |effects3c = Some Potential Needed... • Requires and consumes 2 stacks of Pyro Potential True Strike Opportunist Weak Point |name3d = Fire Pillar |image3d = |stamina3d = 25% |target3d = All Enemies |hits3d = 7 |hitcrit3d = 94%/5% |type3d = Ranged Energy Fire |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds |effects3d = Some Potential Needed... • Requires and consumes 3 stacks of Pyro Potential True Strike Burning Scorched |name3e = Fiery Dragon |image3e = |stamina3e = 30% |target3e = All Enemies |hits3e = 7 |hitcrit3e = 88%/22% |type3e = Ranged Fire |cooldown3e = 3 Rounds |effects3e = Catastrophic Combustible Deadly Crits Exploit Opportunity Paragon Exploiter Some Potential Needed... • Requires and consumes 4 stacks of Pyro Potential True Strike |name4 = Flame Shield |image4 = |stamina4 = 10% |target4 = Self |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = n/a |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |type4 = Buff Fire |effects4 = Quick Action Fortifying Fire • Adds additional effects equal to the number of stacks of Pyro Potential that Pyro has: • Covered (requires 1 stack) • Rising Up (requires 2 stacks) • Remove Debuffs (requires 3 stacks) • Regeneration (requires 4 stacks) • Prevent Debuffs (requires 5 stacks) Flame Shield (2 rounds) • Absorbs damage • Applies Pyrophoric and immediately trigger of it to melee attackers }} Team-Up Bonuses Best Buddies: Friends in Freedom Force (with Avalanche) Brotherhood: Former members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (with Avalanche, Juggernaut, Magneto, Quicksilver, Rogue, Sabretooth, Scarlet Witch) Children of the Atom: Heroes who are mutants (with Angel, Avalanche, Blob, Beast, Cable, Cannonball, Colossus, Cyclops, Domino, Emma Frost, Fantomex, Gambit, Havok, Iceman, Kitty Pryde, Magik, Magneto, Nightcrawler, Phoenix, Psylocke, Quicksilver, Rogue, Sabretooth, Scarlet Witch, Shatterstar, Squirrel Girl, Storm, Sunfire, Wolverine, X-23) Flirt: Heroes who are known to be flirtatious (with Angel, Emma Frost, Fandral, Fantomex, Gambit, Hawkeye, Hercules, Human Torch, Iceman, Iceman, Iron-Man, Moonstone, Satana, She Hulk, Tigra) Freedom Force: Former members of Freedom Force (with Avalanche, Spiral) Hot Stuff: Heroes who use fire attacks (with Cannonball, Daimon Hellstorm, Ghost Rider, Human Torch, Phoenix, Red Hulk, Sunfire, Satana) Red in the Ledger: Heroes who started their careers as villains (with Anti-Venom, Avalanche, Black Cat, Black Widow, Cannonball, Constrictor, Elektra, Emma Frost, Gambit, Gamora, Hawkeye, Juggernaut, Loki, Magik, Magneto, Moonstone, Omega Sentinel, Punisher, Quicksilver, Rogue, Sabretooth, Sandman, Satana, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Woman, Spiral, Sunfire, Taskmaster, Thundra, Vision, Wonder-Man) Tossers: Heroes with tossing abilities (with with Hercules, Hulk, Magneto, Phoenix, Red Hulk, Sabretooth, She Hulk, Thing, Thundra, Volstagg)* Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 Category:Marvel Category:Heroes Category:200 CP Category:Blasters Category:Special Operations Heroes